Mine
by IshiHatake23
Summary: Buttercup goes to the dump. However what she finds blows her mind and Snake makes sure she'll never forget it. Revenge!Snake. SnAce. Onesided AceCuppa. Rated for language and sexual content.


**Revenge!Snake :3 Buttercup works up the nerve to go to the dump and see Ace. But what she finds knocks her for a loop and Snake makes sure she'll never forget it!**

**SnAce! One-sided Acecuppa**

***Disclaimer: I own nothing what so ever!**

Flying over the city, Buttercup quickly strayed left, away from the grocery store where she'd offered to go get milk. She'd been looking for an excuse to go to town all day so she could go to the dump. She'd resolved last night to go see Ace today and try her luck with him. When she landed in the dump she undid her jacket, pushed her pants down a little farther on her hips, and pulled her shirt up enough to make it look like it 'accidentally' rode up to her bellybutton. Ace was a _physical_ man after all.

She knew the other members were out doing stupid shit and Ace would be alone; it being noon and too bright out for Aces comfort. But the front door wasn't interesting enough and too subtle to be any fun. She floated to one of the two windows in the place and curled her body in a 'cute', bent at the waist, pose. Putting on a curious face she poked her head in and looked around. But what she saw... Her eyes widened and the gasp got caught in her throat.

Ace was laying on his back on the old bed, braced on his elbows while his hips dangled on the edge. With Snakes head between his legs. They were both shirtless, Aces jeans were open and pulled down to the tops of his thighs. The leaders head was thrown back as Snake worked his forked tongue, his pace controlled by Aces hand tangled in his long black hair. She could every caress of the reptiles tongue- fucking _**hear**_it! Buttercup flushed bright red as Ace started moaning in ernest, his voice carrying into her ears loud and clear.

Ace let out a noise that almost sounded like a growl as he jack-knifed forward, pressing Snake down as far as he'd go. Snake barely had time to swallow before Ace grabbed his soulders and threw him onto the bed. Jumping on top of the second in command, he grabbed the waist band of his brown shorts and jurked them down his green legs along with his boxers. The older gangreen pushed his jeans down further on his thighs and his body surged forward, back muscles coiling tight. Snake hissed like a damn cobra and nailed his fangs into his boss' shoulder.

"_Oh... Oh God, I need to get out of here_!" She screamed in her head, but she stood frozen in place, staring wide eyed as Ace joined their bodies over and over and over.

After a particuarly harsh thrust, Snakes eyes flipped open, his slitted eyes wildly dialating. Then those dialating slits fell on her and his body stilled. His head tilted to the side, which Ace took as a cue to sink his own fangs into the green skin. The reptilian teen stared at her long and hard through the black curtain of his mussed hair. To Buttercups horror his black lips twitched into a sick, hate filled grin. It chilled her to the bone and it terrified her as much as it had when she'd first met him in that dark ally all those years ago.

Snake brought his hand up from Aces bloody back and cradled the back of his head lovingly, rocking his hips back against the on coming thrusts. He kissed the top of Aces bowed head, whispering sweet encouragements. His pale vermillion eyes never left Buttercups green ones, quietly laughing at her from over Aces shoulder.

_He's __**mine.**_

The puff felt like Snake was stealing all the air in the atmosphere, making her weak. She was glad that she was floating because she wasn't sure her knees could hold her weight. But she still couldn't look away. The reptilian teen seemed to know that and ran with it. He hissed something into Aces ear, causing the older to let out a deep, oh-my-God-best-fuck-of-my-life moan. The fucking picked up to the point all three thought the bed was going to break. Snake was making sure she knew who Ace wanted. Shoving the truth down her throat and mocking her as she choked on it. She knew this was payback for crushing on Ace and encroaching on _**his **_spot at the gang leaders side all those years ago.

For a boy, Snake could be such a _bitch_.

Just to drive his point home the younger gangster captured Aces jaw in his hands and brought their lips together. The way Ace closed his eyes and lifted a hand to rest against Snakes cheek sent a lightning bolt ripping through the powerpuffs body and a sledge hammer hitting her square in the center her chest as they screamed their release against each others lips.

She couldn't watch anymore and bolted, green streak staining the sky. Snake sighed contently as he watched the neon light fade, feeling like a right satisfied asshole. Ace moved off of him slightly as not to crush him and Snake instantly missed the heat. They cuddled for a while, allowing their breathing to return to normal.

Ace lifted his face from his best friends neck, proping up on one elbow. "What're ya grinnin' 'bout?"

Snake gave him an innoccent look. "Nothingssss, Bosssss, jussst a good fuck'ssss all."

"Yeah, uh-huh, that's bullshit. Ya did somethin', ya got that look in yer eyes." Ace countered knowingly. "The hell'd ya do?"

Snake just smiled, giving off a I'm-a-self rightious-bastard-and-I-know-it vibe.

Ace raised an eyebrow skeptically, thinking of the youngers actions during sex. "Someone was watchin' us wasn't they?"

"Mmhmmsssss."

"Ace fell back onto the bed. "Fuuuuuck. Who?"

"Buttercup."

Aces head lifted up off the pillow. "Yer a conivin' little bitch ya know that?"

Snake kissed him again. "I thought yousss liked messss being a bitch."

Ace help up a finger. "I said I liked you being _**my **_bitch. Completly different meaning."

Snake smiled and hopped off the bed, scooping up his shirt and shorts. Ace streatched and looked around for his pants and the two got dressed. As Snake was pulling his shirt down over his stomach he caught sight of three bright colors shooting across the sky towards the downtown strip. Smiling deviously he checked over his shoulder to see if Ace had noticed. He hadn't. Perfect.

"Hey, Bossss. You wanna get doughnuts at Sprinx?"

"The place on the strip? ...Yeah sure, I could eat." Ace said with a shrug, oblivious to his wingmans mischife.

They exited the shack, Snake manuvering them toward where he saw the tricolored rainbow vanish. Was it execive? Maybe. Was it crule? Probably. Was it necessary? Hell yes. Ace might get a little peeved if he found out what Snake was up to, but to the reptilion teen it had to be done. Revenge, after all, was an act of passion.

Besides, he needed to get it through the green puffs skull that Ace was his and he'd cut a bitch if she tried anything again.

**AU/Note: Yeah, couldn't help myself. I think we can all agree, as passive as Snake is, he's the type to get jealous and go to great lengths to get revenge.**

**SnAce forever! \m/(_ _)\m/**

**Guys?**

**Ace&Snake: R&R and join Gangreen Army!**

**...Army?**

**Ace: GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY!**

**But-!**

**Ace: I said goodnight, Ishi!**


End file.
